


It's Okay To Cry You Know...

by OPAARTIST



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Bedtime Stories, Break Up Talk, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/M, Farmer and Chowder broke up I'm sorry., Gen, Headspace, Hugs, Little!Tadpoles, Little!Waffles, M/M, Mom Friend Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Past Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Protective Eric Bittle, Protective Shitty, Protective bitty, Ransom has a crush on Tater, Shitty and Lardo are destroying heteronormativity one day at a time, Sleepy Cuddles, Temper Tantrums, Wetting, alternate universe - littles are known, bottles, fuck gender roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST
Summary: In an AU where everyone has a classification: "Little", "Caregiver" and "Neutral".Or the au where the Frogs and Waffles are Littles, and Bitty is the only Caregiver in the Haus.Break ups, fluff, cuddles and a bit of angst. Nothing too bad. Mostly good times and fluff.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz & Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson, Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Kent "Parse" Parson, Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Samwell Men's Hockey Team, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Jack Zimmermann & Samwell Men's Hockey Team, Kent "Parse" Parson & Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson & Kent Parson's Cat, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Kudos: 15





	1. Classifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the classifications.

_**Littles** -_ _(40% of the population)_

Usually in their headspace 50% of the time, but some can can be in headspace 100% of the time. Must have at least one caregiver, which they will sometimes be assigned one. Required to take an exam annually to ensure that the Little isn't repressing headspace.

_**Caregivers-**_ _(40% of the population)_

Usually in their headspace 50% of the time, but some can be 100%. Required to take a exam for a caregivers license, which is necessary when looking to be a caregiver full time.

_**Neutrals-**_ _(20% of the population)_

The only ones who don't have a headspace, but a few can be caregivers.


	2. Intros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to characters and classifications

**_ Littles- _ **

_Ransom (Headspace: 3-5 years old)_

_Holster (Headspace: 2-5 years old)_

_Chowder_ _(Headspace: 2 years old)_

 _Nursey_ _(Headspace: 3 years old)_

_Dex (Headspace: 4 years old)_

_Parse_ _(Headspace: 2-3 years old)_

_Whiskey (Headspace: 6 years old)_

_Tango_ _(Headspace: 7 years old)_

**_Caregivers-_**

_Bitty_

_Swoops_

_Snowy_

_Jack_

_Shitty_

_Tater_

**_ Neutrals- _ **

_Lardo_

_Ford_


	3. Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was suppose to CONFRONT Kent Parson, not COMFORT him...
> 
> Goddamn his caregiver tendencies and soft heart.

Bitty stormed out of the Haus, weaving through the others with ease. Holster and Ransom weren't regressed tonight, and were talking to a couple girls.

Good.

They didn't need to see him ripping Parse a new one...and Ransom didn't like it when Bitty yelled or worse use his "I'm-Not-Mad-I'm-Just-Disappointed" voice. He'd end up crying or going into "Coral Reef Mode" as Holster called it.

He slammed open the door, stormed down the front steps and down the path...but froze when he saw Kent sitting on the ground under the big tree. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around then with his face buried in them.

He felt the familiar tug of his Caregiver nature and walked towards him. The last thing he needed was for him to run, he opened his mouth and gently asked"Parse?".

His head shot up and he had tears streaming down his face. His big grey-blue eyes were teary and red rimmed "hey Bittle.", Bitty kneeled beside him "any particular reason you're sitting under the tree in the cold dirt instead of going home?".

Parse shrugged "I dunno..m'sorry." he slurred. Bitty took notice of all the little things he saw on a daily basis.

Tears, Parse had those big sad tears rolling down his cheeks...

Hunching in on himself, trying to make himself smaller...

Picking at his shirt and nibbling his thumbnail...

Damn it. Parse was a LITTLE.

Parse seemed to catch on to what he was thinking and nodded slowly. "No one 'pose to know...Not 'pose to in peoples see.".

Parse was dropping and fast, and Bitty was just STANDING there.

Bitty sighed and helped him up, "c'mon hon, let's get you inside.". Parse shyly (that's a first) took his hand and let Bitty lead him back into the house, which took a bit of coaxing "cuz Zimms hate me an mad at me...".

He had to physically drag Kent into the kitchen. It was blocked off because no one DARED mess with his kitchen...and he didn't want curious Littles poking around, which has unexpectedly happened before.

He sat Parse at the table and went digging through a drawer. Both were startled by a thud. There was a deep intake of breath, then a sigh.

Bitty knew that sigh "oh, hi Jack.". Parse flinched and curled in in himself again, "no honey, don't do that. It's okay." Bitty comforted.

Jack took a long look at Parse then realization hit him. Parse was Little. At a college party. He didn't have a way home.

"Dammit Parse."he mumbled, "be right back.".

Jack went back upstairs, and Bitty turned to Parse. "Hey hon, you hungry?". Kent thought for a minute and then nodded, Bitty nodded "thought so. What do you want sweetie?".

Parse looked down and mumbled "sam-ich. P'ease.", Well darn isn't that adorable. He turned to get the peanut butter and jelly out, and while he was rummaging for the bread, Jack came back.

"Hey Kenny. Look what I got.", Bitty turned to see Jack waving a polar bear in his hand. Parse smiled and giggled and reached out for it. Bitty smiled slightly as he set the sandwich in front of him and Kenny dug in.

"Mmmh. T'ank 'ou...is 'ummy.'Kenny said through a full mouth.

"No problem kiddo."Bitty ruffled his blonde hair, making the Little squeal.

After he was done, Kenny was obviously sleepy, from crying and a full belly. Jack lifted him, despite the protests of "no sleepy.".

They played him in Bitty's bed and tucked him in. Soon, despite his protests, Kenny fell asleep while sucking his thumb, which Bitty replace with a pacifier.

He turned to Jack, arms crossed.

"We need to talk.".


End file.
